


Forever and a Day

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Drama, Feelz, M/M, Possible Character Death, There will be feels, Tragedy, Were-Creatures, You May Cry, alternative universe, caution reading with future installments, other things, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man comatose, the other continuously conscious. The one that was hopelessly waiting for his mate to wake up. How it got this way? Well…that is a long story.</p><p>(Inspired by a FNAF clip on Youtube by Egyptian Princess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own FNAF or the design of the characters that I am using. All belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> This was inspired by an MMD named **“MMD x FNAF - Purple Guy bites Phone Guy”** on YouTube. The creator of the video is **“Egyptian Princess”**. So the credit for this fiction goes to Egyptian Princess. The MMD models she was using were of _Pole-Bear’s design_ so credit to Pole-Bear for her wonderful designs as I will sticking close to them but not exactly, just minor changes to fit the story.
> 
> As of right now, there are only two known couples in this PGxPG and GoldxSpring...mainly cause I still am working out different angles for the story so...the other couplings are not made but there will be some more...we just gotta wait till I get there.

# The Situation

Vincent looked as the chest of his partner rose and fell. It was the only solace he had the raven haired man was still alive. So-to-speak anyway. With everything that had happened, the brunette was not sure what was what anymore. The said man was still in his work uniform from a couple days ago. His purple dress shirt was just unbuttoned a little bit more than normal but his black slacks and shoes were still there. The only thing really missing was his cap.

The dark eyed male had been watching the other for a full two days now. Sitting by the window as the dawn barely brushed against the night sky, the man’s gaze never broke away from the other. The intensity of the stare would have definitely made people shrink away from it. Yet Vincent couldn’t help it as he looked at the sleeping male. To this day he still looked gorgeous. 

Deep raven hair sprawled out against the dark green pillow. Fair complexion teased from where his skin was not covered with the green blankets as they cradled his lithe frame. What the brunette had wished to see for so long were the sleeping one’s beautiful eyes. Long black lashes caressed the skin under his loves eyes so softly. Teasingly, the lashes kept those deep orbs to themselves as if they were a treasure. His ridicules green glasses lay on the beside table…waiting to be of use again.

‘ _How much longer?_ ’ Vincent thought as he moved away from window. ‘ _I’m so sorry, angel…so sorry. I wish there was something else I could have done…_ ’

The purple-clad man walked over to the bedside and gently picked up the hand that lay by man’s side. The other hand was resting on his stomach, as if he was just taking a quick nap…or maybe it was just habit from all those days before. Sitting on the bed, he brought the raven haired man’s hand up to his lips and placed a kiss to his finger tips. As much as it may have comforted the brunette, the sleeping one never stirred. The likelihood that he registered the touch was slim to none. There was nothing more that could be done but hope.

Glancing toward the door, Vincent was waiting for someone to come in. They never do though. Feeling that he has failed once again, the brunette sighed and looked over his partner one last time before getting up to close the window and block out the light of the day once more. Just how much longer he would be able to wait he didn’t know. If only he had been more honest with her…maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Vincent hadn’t meant to…he truly didn’t. 

Sitting back into a plush chair he kept next to the bed of the sleeping one…his mind wandered back to where it all started…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting up the scene a tad. I hope you all don't mind. I am working on the first real part right now as this has consumed a lot of my brain. 
> 
> Till next time.
> 
> ~Loves and Laterz


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a step into the past, Vincent comes face to face with the main set of events that would send his life spiraling in a direction he never imagined. Looking back, he doesn't regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out on my birthday but no luck. Still a few days later is better than not. Here is the first real part of the story, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also sorry for it being short ^^' I was aiming for longer but I couldn't get there idea wise.
> 
> Edit - 07/20/16 - My editor Yuffie was able to read it and help me fix mistakes! THANK YOU! It is what I get for writing it at work on breaks but hell...didn't have time any other time.

# ~ The beginning ~

### \- 1834 Spring in London, England -

The brunette cursed himself as he wandered the dimly lit streets of early morning London. Pulling his purple coat around him even more in a vain attempt to get rid of the chill he was feeling. This would have worked, if it wasn’t for the fact his chill wasn’t caused by the rainy weather of the island nation. No, it was caused by his hunger. A hunger, he couldn’t take care of till he got out of there. Which was not happening fast enough.

The man in the purple coat was not a normal human. Not a person who could just walk into a pub and get something warm to eat. No, human food, where it tasted good did little to actually feed him. Not saying a good bloody steak, however, didn't help from time to time as a distraction. Eating with the masses, in general, helped disguise what he really was. They were too un-imaginative to think of anything else but what their church had told them. These people only had it partially right.

Vincent Eleusis Morado, was a vampire.

His line originated in Spain but they had spread out all over Europe. Still, with as much dividing they had done, he still had a nice tan to his skin. It wasn’t as dark as some others but saying he worked as a night watch; be it over a field, livestock or something similar, would normally get people off his case. He wasn’t deathly pale as many would assume a vampire to be. So that was one lie put to bed.

Now, the biggest misnomer was the fact that sunlight would fry them or reduce them to piles of ash instantly. That was wrong but sunlight did kill them…They needed blood to do the upkeep in their human-like cells, sunlight damages skin and other such cells. If they couldn’t get out of it it would slowly and painfully kill them. Vincent had seen it happen to a rival vampire who was killed this way by his own father. It was best they just avoid it, as much as possible. Unless, they didn’t have a choice, then it was in and out as fast as you can. The less time exposed, the less repair needed but it kept the Church off them so some daylight appearances were needed…especially in Spain.

He could go on and on about a lot of things but that didn’t change the fact that he was slowly loosing his grip on the ‘life’ he did have. The only thing really stopping him right now was he was in someone else’s territory and it wasn’t another vampire. It was a pair of mated Weres. Vampires and Weres, have always had a…strenuous relationship to say the least. So ending up in another’s territory, it was best to leave as soon as possible. Something the Morado vampire was trying to do but everything seemed to be working against him.

Vincent was not like a lot of other vampires. He mainly targeted killers and other such people that society was sure not to miss. It kept the heat off of him. Many others of his kind, didn't put that much thought into it. The British Isle had a good dose of them too, which is why he came here, as well as there were more days when the sun was not directly out as well, making daylight appearances easier as another means for the trip. Yet, when he found that the room he had rented was deep in the Were territory, the brunette was trying to find a way out of there as quick as possible…it hasn’t worked.

It wasn’t money that was the problem. Vincent had more than enough money on him. The problem laid in the fact every means of transportation he had tried got him no where. He tried getting on a train and they couldn’t get the train moving as it had a break down. Horse and carriage; the wheels kept breaking or the horse would refuse to move. The brunette even tried leave the city on foot and was nearly crush one time or the roads had been closed and he was forced to turn around and go back to rent another hotel room. At first he thought it was bad luck but he learned it was worse. 

With all these events, the vampire knew the Weres were hunting him now. They were toying with him…but why? The entire time he had been there, Vincent dare not feed on anyone. Unless given permission by the territory’s owner, it was a huge problem. As much as he needed to feed, the brunette was not going to bite someone. Last thing he needed was to start an international incident. Two weeks going on three, however, without feeding was not doing him any good.

Where he hasn’t resided to die, Vincent was waiting for the damn Weres to come out of hiding and actually approach him. So far he caught scent of them here and there. Not very distinctive but enough to know that they were actually stalking him. It was just really getting on the vampire’s nerves. They dare toy with him but they had not the guts to come out and deal with him till he could barely keep conscious. The only thing he was lucky on was the fact that human’s could be easily fooled, fooled to think the brunette just had a bad cold because he wasn’t used to the climate.

Heading back to his rented room was the only thing he could do. The vampire hopped hotel to hotel before this one. He didn't have the energy anymore to move, so for the last three days he had been here. Under the guise, of course, that he was looking for a night job because that was what he was used to. He also was not having much luck…but had enough for his room as he pre-paid for a week.

Entering the door of the hotel, he gave a strained smile to the human behind the counter. The owner, a chubby elderly man, knew of his ‘troubles’ and being such a sweet guest they often inquired how he was doing, as he obviously was ‘sick’. He told them again no luck but he would try again tomorrow. Turning down the offer of food, the vampire made his way up to his room. If he had been feeling better, he would have noticed the concerned look of the human behind the counter.

Opening the door his room, Vincent began to take off his thick jacket. Only then did his senses kick in…he wasn’t alone. His eyes couldn’t adjust to the darkness of his room fast enough and he paid for it dearly. The next thing he registered was a sharp pain to the back of his neck and his vision became dark. Other than that, he felt himself land against the strong chest of another but that was all only before this mind met the same fate as his vision…blackness.

**~~~*~~~**

Consciousness was coming back to him in light waves. He could hear people talking but couldn’t make out what before it all went black again. This happened a few times before he was finally able to keep his eyes open. Still, he couldn’t really see anything. Through his weeks of hunger, he found it taking longer and longer to wake up. Having to fight for alertness because of a back handed attack was not exactly pleasant.

However, by the fifth time, he was able to finally make out the darkened interior of his room. Groaning, Vincent tried to bring his hand to his aching head but he couldn’t even move his arm. The brunette could only turn his head, burying it further into the pillow, closing his eyes once more. It was then that he felt a hand on one of his shoulders as if trying to get his attention. The touch wasn’t rough but it wasn’t gentle either. Seems he now was going to get to meet his assailant.

Opening his dark eyes once again, he turned his head so slowly, trying not to hurt himself anymore than he already is. Lifting his head up a little bit, he finally could look around. Getting a look at his attacker, the brunette was’t surprised at what he saw. They were obviously in their human form but it was the pair of mated Weres. They were both blonde, one taller than the other. Both looked as if they were able to take care of themselves just fine. 

The tall one had dark gray eyes and he had more of a buff skin tone. His features were complimented by his long dark blonde locks that were tied back with a light purple ribbon. He wore the fashions of the day, in colors that were just suited to him. A gold green shirt that was buttoned up save for the last few buttons which also had a black waistcoat and trousers. His light purple redingote was being thrown into the near by chair as he walked closer to the bed. The Were’s attire was that of a gentleman but the smirk on his face told him otherwise. 

The shorter one now, had more of a silver colored eye and fairer skin color. He had short hair, more of a light blonde tone to it, he even still had the black top hat on his head. Gold was the color of the button up shirt, that Vincent could see only because of the collar of the shirt being seen. Otherwise he was clad in black trousers, dark blue waist coat and black frock coat which was unbuttoned for some reason. However, instead of an outer coat, the lighter one was wearing light colored fur cloak. His look still spoke volumes about where he stood in life but at the same time the brunette felt he would have just as much problems.

As Vincent was waiting the impending conversation, he inadvertently let out a groan before his head collapsed down on to his pillow once more. This causes the shorter of the two to also move toward him. Apparently, the way he was acting was concerning the smaller of the two. Surprising, to say the least, as far as the vampire cared.

“I think we waited far too long, Spring,” a posh British laced voice stated clearly. 

That one word was all that was needed for Vincent to know who he was dealing with. ‘Spring’. Spring “Trap” Ambuscade, a Were of French decent but British born and raised, mated to one Gold Fazbear. Two of the British Isle’s most well-known Weres. The main two the vampire had wanted to avoid. You mess with one, you mess with the other and neither were nice to deal with. Gold being of course a Were-Bear…and as unconventional as it seems Spring a Were-Rabbit, which were more terrifying than many thought possible.

“It would have been easier if he just fed but no…take all my fun away,” the blonde rabbit stated with a harsh tone to his British voice.

“I told you he wouldn’t,” replied Gold.

The rabbit scoffed and took a small cup from the nearby table. The Were sauntered over and held out the glass to the vampire. If Spring’s face wasn’t so serious, Vincent would think he was joking. The brunette couldn’t move his head let alone his arms. Yet, the smell coming from the glass made his mouth water. It was blood…fresh blood. His body was craving it to the point of madness but he couldn’t move. It was torture, absolute torture.

“Are you going to take it?” He asked looking down at the vampire before him. Vincent wanted to, he really, really did. His body however was not in the mood for co-operating, it was far too weak. The rabbit wasn’t the best at reading the environment it seemed…getting annoyed with the lack of response. “Well?”

“Spring, he can’t even sit up. Stop it!” Gold came from behind the rabbit and pushed his mate out of the way grabbing the cup from him as well. The other Were scoffed a bit before stepping back and allowing the blonde bear to do as he wished. Not like he could tell him otherwise anyway.  His mate was a force to be reckoned with.

Gold took off his cloak and coat, after setting the glass down on night stand. Sitting on the bed, the bear gently lifted the vampire to a sitting position. He was heavily resting against the Were, as the brunette didn’t have the strength to stay upright himself. The blonde looked him over, worry lacing his light eyes. Turning carefully to grab the cup, the bear brought it around and held it up to the brunette’s lips. Immediately, Vincent’s fangs protruded…without him having them do so. His body was now acting on it’s own. Smiling lightly, the bear fed the vampire.

A few hours pass as the brunette is fed enough to have his body begin repairing itself but it is a slow process. There were a couple times when the glass needed to be refilled and Vincent nearly blacked out a few times as his body needed the rest to rebuild. When he did, the brunette was kept awake by Gold talking to him lightly, massaging his back a little bit and Spring's odd remarks. They both made sure he responded to them, not allowing him to drift off. It would have taken longer to have him recover. He didn’t know how far gone he was, part of him was just happy that he wasn’t going to parish. The other half was terrified…he didn’t know what these Weres wanted.

Vincent couldn’t tell how much time had passed…hours or days but it didn’t matter. Eventually, he was able to coherently think things through. His voice was a little worn and he coughed a few times, coughing up a little bit of the blood he had been given to drink. Gold had taken out his white handkerchief and cleaned up the red liquor, keeping it from getting everywhere. 

By now, the brunette had noticed that his coat was also taken care of, it was hanging up and the vampire was sure he had not gotten that far. As his attention was now looking over the room trying to see what else he was missing. Then when Spring came back with another glassful of blood. Handing it to Gold, the rabbit tilted the vampire’s head up. Dark eyes met deep gray.

“Now, can you understand me?” Spring asked, his thick Londoner accent bringing the Vampire’s full attention to him.

“Spring…” his mate countered placing the cup down on the night stand once more.

“…I’m behaving…”

It took a little bit but Vincent was able to nod. After that, Spring dropped his head and took a few steps back. The rabbit walks around the room for a moment before he finally settles on what he is going to say. He has to be nice, otherwise Gold was going to have his hide...literally. It doesn’t take him too long though.

“Good. I bet you are wondering why we stalked ya around, Morado,” Spring stated in an all knowing tongue. 

All the vampire did was roll his eyes, of course he wanted to know. Gold gave the brunette an amused grin, thanking who ever would listen that his mate was currently facing the other way. That would have set Spring off for sure. Setting the vampire further up right, so he didn't look like he was going to pass out on them again. The bear continued to watch him as Vincent listened to what the blonde's mate had to say. 

“Quite simple actually,” Spring continued, “We are preparing to hop the pond. As much as we love Britain…we have some objectives that need to be dealt with. Where we could quite easily take care of it on our own, we would be at a disadvantage. It has come to our attention how well you hunt down…your targets. Needless to say, we know how our kind and yours get along so this was the, I don’t know, least eventful way to meet.”

The vampire was listening and he wasn’t happy. Last thing he ever wanted to know was that these beings knew who he was. Vincent never once thought that they would even bother with the likes of him, well he was wrong. He just wanted to know exactly where this was going before he said anything. Finally, it seemed the rabbit had come to his conclusion…

“What we are saying is…we want your assistance. After all, I am pretty sure we just saved your life here. You would have starved yourself and that would have been a waste with your talents,” the rabbit said simple.

Vincent was quiet. Closing his eyes to think, he knew the two were staring him down. The only reason he was in this state was because they didn’t let him leave. Saving him? As if, they caused this. Not having the power to argue back though, he couldn’t relay these thoughts. Probably for the better. One thing was troubling him though, what if he said no? Many played this game, leaving the ultimatum till asked and hell, it wasn't fun to be on the receiving end of it.

“If I refuse?” Vincent croaked. A coughing fit soon followed. Gold hastily covered the brunette’s mouth with the handkerchief, having him cough into that instead of getting blood all over the place. They waited till the vampire stopped, his breaths deep…he had a long way to go before he would be ready to be moved.

“I mean, we could always leave you here with blood on your lips, in your mouth. Fangs out for the world to see. Kill the man in the loo. Get a hold of the Church. You’ll be truly dead, in a matter of minutes.”

The Church, that was just plain low. Now, he didn’t even have any room to try and work his way out of the situation. Work for them or be dead. Both having there perceived downsides. Living would be more unpredictable as the Weres could change things at any minute. Being dead was just truly dead, then he couldn't do anything period. Cursing his very existence, the brunette did the only thing that could save his skin right now. Vincent still wanted to have a chance. There were still meaning for his ‘life’ right now…only one option left. Crestfallen, the Vampire opened his mouth…

“Tú ganas,” was all he muttered. Defeat making him fall back into his old tongue. Spring smirked knowing just what he had said…the blonde being a lot older than the brunette, the other language came naturally to him.

“Very good…You can finish feeding him, love. When he is strong enough, he can take care of the murder in the toilet.” With that Spring left the room to allow his mate to take care of their new associate. 

Gold waited till Spring was out of the room before turning his attention to the vampire he was holding up right. He seemed very distraught now. As if his whole world had come crashing down around him. He was probably going over everything in his head, making it that much worse. Which was not the case, at all. They just had not told him everything. Still, he was going to be uprooted from everything he knew and that was going to take some time to get used too. He even shed a few tears of darkened blood, which were quickly and tenderly wiped away by the bear.

“Trust me, everything will be fine, Vincent. You aren’t going to be pet or anything. You’ll learn more another time. I promise,” the Were-Bear stated softly as he tipped Vincent’s head back onto his shoulder and, after grabbing the cup once more, lightly poured more of the blood down the parched vampire’s throat. Gold was being very gentle with him, as if he was a cub of his. Kindness was not something the brunette was used to feeling. From a few humans, yeah, but never from a Were and unless it was a member of his family, Vampires were out of question as well. This was strange to him, to say the least but it wasn’t like he could fight it. He was no where near strong enough and had already agreed. The vampire wanting to keep his reputation of keeping his word.

Little did he know, this event was going to change his life…for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...some people are wondering about the whole Were-Rabbit thing...yeah...blame my sister and her love of supernatural books. The Were-Rabbit bit came from an author "Nina Bangs" and the Series is the "The Mackenzie Vampires Series". There is, in fact, a Were-Rabbit in there and it is hysterical.
> 
> Also, I am not sure I used the Spanish in here (even if it just two words) correctly. I did take some classes but the way the class was taught vs. the way I learn...yeah, I barely remember anything. So if I use something incorrectly, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this so far. The next part may be a little bit further out due to the fact vacation is coming up and we still need to get things together but I will try to update before I leave for that week. 
> 
> ~Loves and Laterz


	3. To America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I don't think this was a highly anticipated chapter, it surely took me long enough to get it done. I won't lie, I wasn't in the mood for writing for a while. We lost a good few of our cats this year. Five out of seven of our cats died and two of the were a month away from each other. I should mention these were not all in one house. Down by mum, she lost two of them. My sister and I lost two at our place. Then my Papa's cat was lost to us as well and he was Papa's traveling buddy. Not going to lie, it was hard and I still am coming to terms with how we lost a couple of them. Most of them were to old age, they were rescue cats and were not kittens when we got them but we lost one to cancer and the hardest one was one night we woke up and he was dead on the bathroom floor for what appear no reason...I am still having issues with that one.
> 
> I didn't want to write for a while but I am starting to break through that though. I read mostly and it helped but it gave me ideas for other fictions as well. No, I am not abandoning this one and luckily what writing I have been doing was for chapters beyond this one...like two or three chapters away X.x So I will be working on this one and another that isn't due till about Christmas but yeah.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient and hope you enjoy this chapter.

# ~ To America ~

It took a full week for Vincent to recover. There were 3 days that the Weres literally had to let him sleep as his body needed to shut down to process the blood correctly. They didn’t dare move the vampire either…his rent though, was almost up when they got to him. So, when Spring left Vincent and Gold earlier, the Were-Rabbit had gone to the front desk. The Inn Keeper was still there.

Walking up to the desk, he leaned on the edge as he struck up a conversation with the man behind it. The air around them seemed to be light. There wasn’t a major conversation going on but one as if they were going to be exchanging gossip. The younger looking one began speaking first as if to get the ball rolling. “You have my thanks for looking out for Vince and alerting us to his condition.”

“Well you did say he was family,” the inn keeper responded curtly, as he worked on his books. The Were smiled, they still believed that lie. Good. 

He flooded the area with Vincent’s description when they heard he was coming as well as a little white lie. He told the area that his nephew was coming and to look after him when he got here as he wasn’t from Britain and would probably end up ill because of the weather. The local Inns ate the story up for to be on the good side of one of the owners of one of the best pubs in the area, it would be good for business. They didn’t need to know he was ill because of lack of proper food.

“The son of someone who was like my brother, so as far as I am concerned he is,” the dirty blond gave the man an easily played smile, holding out some money to him, “Stubborn as hell, just like his old man. Doesn’t want to admit he needs help but my partner and I got to him. Thank god, I have a business partner like him.”

The old man laughed and collected the money from the Were. He could tell that Spring was the muscle of the group and from the sounds of it the other blond was the brains. A match made in heaven when it came down to getting things done…one way or another. If only he knew the truth behind that matter but the less human knew the better.

“I take it you need a few more days with that room.”

“Yeah, got him to admit he needs help and it doesn’t look like we should move him. Probably gonna get a doctor to look at him if we can. Not hold my breath though.” 

Laughing again and nodding, he looked to his books and added a few more days to the occupation of that room. So long as he had the money, he didn’t care. He got money for the room being filled not empty. Having a filled for a few more days just meant he had more money in his pockets later.

After they did business, Spring left to make the proper arrangements. He needed tickets and to fill out information that would be pertinent to their departure from Great Britain. Such as getting someone else to run the pub. He had a few days and Gold was better at taking care of people than he was anyway. So Spring left out the front doors and headed back to the Pub to make sure things were all in order…otherwise heads were going to roll.

**~~~*~~~**

They didn’t want to bring attention to themselves, so the Weres got tickets for and took the slower boat across the Atlantic. It was still faster than some that were on the water but it would take them a good two months maybe a month and a half if all conditions were good, to get to America. Once out of Europe however things would take a turn for the better, Gold was sure.

The other reason was where Vincent was doing better he had to still get fed. These types of boats allowed for more people to board and well there were always a few unsavory characters that turned up in the crowds. The vampire would have to feed a little bit but he had drained the one that they initially got for him. So the brunette wasn’t going to outright die if they couldn’t get someone that wouldn’t be missed to the younger one. 

Everything was working out wonderfully, so far. Here is hoping they could keep it that way.

**~~~*~~~**

After getting checked in on the boat and to their booked room. They were first class so their room was going to be nicer than others. Still it was nothing compared to what they could afford back in Britain. It would have to do though. They waited till they got the rest of their cargo loaded onto the ship and checked in. The mated pair were bringing a good deal of items with them and having the rest sent over on a different ship with the help of a friend. Relocating to the New World was going to be daunting but having relatives over there made it easier.

Heading to their cabin on the ship, Gold and Spring knew Vincent was taken there by a ship hand. They were using his ‘illness’ as cover and that he should be taken to the room as quickly as possible as he was still recovering. Anyone asking got the story that the Spaniard was the son of a friend of the family and needed to go to America for treatment as he was ill all the time and there was a Doctor in America that was going to helpful. The two blonds were going over anyway to help out the shorter one’s brother, so they were taking the brunet with them. It was flawless lie.

Opening the door, Vincent’s suitcase was on the floor at the foot of one of the beds. He was still in the room, the Were's could tell but just seeing this was a little bit alarming. Walking around the bed, Gold breathed a sigh of relief. The young brunet was sitting in the corner on the floor, his purple eyes fixed on the floor. The Spanish Vampire looked so small that way but he was far from helpless, with the strength he was known to have.

Sitting on the bed closest to him, Gold waited for his mate to join him before they both gazed at the Vampire before the Were-Bear took a deep breath and started talking in a hushed tone. To make sure they didn’t scare him any further than they had and to make sure their conversation was not heard by others. This was not something that needed to be known by very many.

“There are some things we have to cover, dear Vincent.”

The vampire glanced up briefly, before returning his gaze back to the floor. The Weres already had him in their service, what else was there really to go over? His ‘terms and conditions’? The brunette didn’t seem to care. Pulling himself further into the corner, the younger immortal drew his knees to his chest and stayed silent. Almost s if he were afraid that one wrong move and he would be toast.

The mated pair knew that he didn’t trust them. As far as Vincent knew, they played their cards right and got a servant out of the deal. Which was hardly the case. Gold was going to try to explain it as best he could but that was hard if he was met with nothing but silence. Of course, instead of letting his mate figure out a more polite way of doing things Spring just barreled through. His voice harsh even with using his inside voice.

“Boy we just saved your skin, the least you can do is be a little bit thankful,” Spring stated matter-of-factly. Receiving a glare from the Spanish one. Least Vincent was looking at them now, that was a start.

“Your father was hunting you down,” Gold continued, giving his mate a glare in the process, “For what, we are not sure but we got the warning from a distant friend of yours. He was very concerned but being banned from Spain he couldn’t warn you himself.”

“A Kitsune Demon from Ireland,” the Rabbit supplied.

Kitsunes were native to Japan and the majority still lived there but some adventurous lines moved out and made their way across the world. The most notable line renamed Corsiar line. They took refuge in the British Isles and never left, they spread their line wide though. A few individuals more advantageous than some and took to Piracy as a way of making their notorious name. Which did mean run-ins with other creatures, Vampires included.

The confusion that crossed the Spaniard’s face made them realize he was trying to put the pieces together. So he was listening. Good, very good. They were getting some where.

“Foxy?”

“That would be the one,” smiled the bear, “He had run across the information in one of his raids and couldn’t get to you to tell you. You were too far in the country for him to risk going himself, other wise I’m sure he would have told you.”

“Hardly a friend…more like a rival…why would he care?”

“Maybe he was more of a friend than you let yourself believe,” Gold stated, “He seemed truly worried but had to make his way over the pond.”

“Foxy is always getting himself into trouble. That much hardly surprises me.” Vincent said shaking his head a little, his eyes taking on a distant look as his thought changed to his mentioned family, “My father on the other hand…we haven’t seen eye to eye in years. I had to go out and be ‘all noble’, he called it. It was why I am hardly ever in Spain to begin with.”

“I take it your old man didn’t like you going after just criminals?” Spring questioned, adding to the conversation Gold was having with the young Vampire. The more information they got the better they could help keep Vincent off the radar and what to look out for.

“Not in the slightest.”

“That makes sense on why Foxy asked us to get you out of there. Your father is not someone many can deal with but he is no match for us.” The Rabbit concluded.

“Foxy didn’t give us all the information,” the blond bear stated giving Vincent the ‘sorry’ smile, “He said he would meet us in America to give us the full story but it had to be bad to ask a favor of us. Friend of my little brother or not, you don’t ask a favor from a Fazbear without good reason.”

There was a pause…the Were's could see the Vampire piecing things together in his head. That was a hopeful notion. Maybe he would finally see they didn’t mean him any harm and were actually just trying to help him. Kindness must not be a normal thing in the vampire community or Vincent was never shown kindness with out some string attached.

“I’m not a servant or something?” Vincent questioned them.

“Heavens no, Foxy owes us but you do not,” Gold stated with a bit of a laugh, “However, my little brother, Freddy, he heard we were aiding you and has a position for you at his Tavern and Inn, if you like. He’s been having some problems that you might be able to help him with.”

Tension that was coursing through the brunet as fluid as blood would have, suddenly drained out of him. His arms drawn up to on top of his knees he laid his head down on them and for a few minutes Vincent just breathed. All his worrying had been for naught. These Weres were being kind to him, not to use him but to truly help him…

Feeling his shoulders slouch forward, Vincent realized he was beginning to fall asleep. Great…how was he going to explain this one? Stupid automatic Vampire tendencies. In about 15 minutes the brunet was going to have fallen asleep in prep for the journey. The only reason it was happening now was because he was relaxed. If it was a little while ago, he would have been too stressed but now not so much.

“Tired already?” Spring question, clearly interested in why the formerly wide awake Vampire was now a little lethargic looking. The poor vampire groaned, making Gold close the distance between them and kneeled down next to Vincent. Strong but gentle hands moved the brunet’s head to a position where he was looking at the mated pair. After a couple more deep breaths, the purple orbs peeked open.

“Best way to save energy,” Vincent blinked up at the Were-Bear explaining through slightly slurred words, “I can go about a month without feeding before I become catatonic and unresponsive while active…if I ‘sleep’ then I can go longer without feeding. It is a bit of an automatic response knowing we are on a ship for a couple months.”

“So, you are trying to save us some trouble getting you food,” the bear asked, brushing the chocolate bangs away from the tan face.

“In a way, yes. Saying I have a bad time at sea and am using a doctor’s medicinal aid to help me but makes me sleepy…hasn’t given anyone cause for alarm yet. Now add to the equation that I am ‘ill’ and prefect reason to be sleeping most of time.”

“Smart move,” Spring stated simply with an amused huff.

“However, we would like if you did eat at least halfway through the voyage. So you aren’t in such a state when we dock.”

After a moment a lazy nod came from the one on the floor. He was drifting off faster then they thought he would. “That should work.”

“Well then, I suppose we should let you rest, but please do so on the bed. We don’t need to give anyone alarm if they enter the wrong room.”

“Si, Señor Fazbear,” he mumbled as he began standing, it was obvious Vincent began using his native tongue when either fatigued or pain kicked in…they could bet when he was angry he would use the Spanish language for that as well. 

As the brunet was trying to get to one of the beds he was having problems maintaining balance. The blond bear stood up quickly and embraced the younger helping move him to the closest bed. Spring stood up to help his mate out, turning down the quilt so they could lay the Vampire down and let him sleep. He was fighting to stay awake but it was a loosing battle, especially after his head hit the pillow.

“Now, now, none of that. Just call me Gold,” the shorter blonde stated drawing up the blankets on the other. He had been happy when he heard the young Vampire respond to him formally but it wasn’t needed. All it meant was he was beginning to open up to the Were’s. A step in the right direction.

“Same kid, ‘Spring’ is all.”

“…Si…”

They waited until the young Vampire was fully asleep before they began talking, which wasn’t long at all. When they had first been asked to take on this task they didn’t know what to think about just who they were supposed to be helping. Vincent Morado was a mystery to many on their side. It wasn’t odd to have some mysterious characters within the “supernatural” community but many were not as difficult to decipher as he was. Still they didn’t know exactly who they were dealing with but he was more honorable then some others. When they get to America they will learn more surely, till then they had a while to go.

“Well, can’t say he’s been a handful yet. He sleeps most of the time,” The Were-Rabbit said definitively.

“Spring…” Gold stated with exasperated fondness and tired smile on his face. Sometime the Were-Bear could only shake his head at his mate’s antics. This was going to be a long journey but hell…it could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all fro reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
